


Separation And Retribution

by Beeliss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Burn, Vigilante, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeliss/pseuds/Beeliss
Summary: Miraculous Vigilante AU_______________________Paris grew tired of the attacks. They grew tried of their protectors.Ladybug had decided that in order to keep protecting the people they had to become better, faster, stronger. They had to become survivors. They had to become more aggressive. Day by day the search for Hawkmoth grows more desperate- both heroes wanting to end his harassment on Paris.Both are willing to risk anything to stop him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 9





	Separation And Retribution

The gentle noise of locks echoes across Paris. That familiar clicking noise like a chorus of locus bringing a plague. 

Gentle footsteps  tred lightly atop a roof on the outskirts of the city. They had been waiting for the sun to set to allow the anarchy to begin. Like a sadist the sun took agonising amount of time to fall behind the distance. But eventually- as it always does- the darkness took over. The blanket of the night would have made any other person weary of their steps, but the one designated as Chat Noir by the citizens of Paris could remember every inch of the city from memory. His eyes pierced through the darkness, making his target all the more obvious. 

Sometimes he wouldn’t have an objective- he would just wander the streets like, well, a stray cat. But  tonight, his prey was Hawkmoth. The sweet taste of revenge had been beckoning him for a while, and not giving into his urge to track the  villain himself took all his will power. Now he just had to beat the bug to it. She wanted Hawkmoth gone just as much as him. But her  methods had caused an  ever-going rift between them. 

Her objective? He had no idea. 

She seemed to act randomly- as if being Ladybug alone was her driving force. Her hatred that had brewed from their conflict months ago had made them part ways. It was a fun game. Both trying to out match each other, even a few brawls in the streets broadcasted across the globe. They had both had the authorities try to capture them, but to no avail. 

Chat’s ears perked up at the noise of a zipline. Instincts drove him to follow after, the thrill of a fight like the sweetest reward. Orange florescent light from street lamps flickered off his body as he chased after the noise, jumping off the roof he was residing on and landing on the cool stones of the Paris streets. The loud clack would have  surely alerted his  opponent \- but nothing. No being for him to intimidate. He scoffed, reaching up to roll his shoulder before turning on his heel. The entirety of Paris knew who he was so they had become increasingly wary to stay off the streets at night. And now the curfew had meant he had rule of the streets- but no subjects to use that might upon. 

As quickly as his  disappointment had settle in, he was swept of his feet, slamming against the ground with a loud thud. “What the hell-?” He grumbled, pushing himself up off the floor before being dragged along the floor and hoisted into the air. The world had flipped. 

“Your losing your touch kitty cat.” A voice sighed from behind him, Chat Noir still  swinging in the air like a pinata. “Distracted perhaps?” Ladybug walked around to face Chat Noir, stopping a few meters in front of him and crouching with a smile. She titled her head as if to mock him, watching him swing with amusement. 

“My standards are low for small fry like you.” He swung his arms forwards but could not reach her,  swinging back and hitting the  lamppost with a thud. “Why are you trying to cat yourself a cat anyways? Just ruining my  purrfect nights like you always do?” 

“Something like that. I actually had a proposal.” 

“And tying up your potential  business partners helps how?” He  grumbled , spinning in the air from the  slightest gust of wind much to Ladybugs amusement. She stepped forwards, Chat taking the opportunity to swing a hand  forward . It was caught with ease by woman standing proudly in front of him. She twisted his arm, the Cat vigilante gasping. 

“Because your prone to having  catitude -.” She let his arm go and the Cat went crashing into the ground. “The  PeaceGuardians are getting increasingly more problematic. On my way I spotted several undercover. What are we going to do?”

“We-?”

“They’re not just after me-.”

“It was your choice that it was to be this way in the first place!” Chat snapped, getting off the ground to be eye to eye with Ladybug- his former partner. Ladybug stood her ground, fiddling with the edge of her costume and keeping eye contact. She sighed, pulling her hair from her face before  recomposing herself. 

“What else were we  suppose to do?” She looked him in the eye again, her words coming out more vicious than expected. This hadn’t been the first time Chat had expressed his hatred for this new lifestyle. But events happened- the people of Paris changed. They wanted them gone. 

Almost Five months ago the Mayor held a meeting with the Commissioners of the city discussing the  future of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Before. The  akumatisation was  manageable at the start, but  progressively there became more and more. The  tactics the crime fighting duos used became  redundant , the  akuma’s grew stronger. It was clear what was happening-Hawkmoth was trying to tire them to the point of weakness. Rena Rogue, Carapace, Queen Bee, they helped to ease the load but that seemed to raise the risk of the Miraculous being taken. And then the tipping point- Master Fu had  disappeared . Not a trace of him left. There was no help to be given anymore. 

The first one to throw a punch was Chat Noir. It was broadcast all over the city. 

Fear grew among the people at who they could trust. 

It wasn’t what they wanted. 

But the city had decided Chat Noir and Ladybug should hand over their Miraculous so Paris could be safe. And that just wasn’t an option. Both Protectors of Paris knew that if they were to give in to Hawkmoth there would be chaos. Hawkmoth was aggressive- the purpose of why he wanted the miraculous was unknown- but neither wanted to find out why. 

So, they had to become more- brutal. They had to become, stronger, faster- and to reduce the risk of them both being caught off guard they had split. That and the increasing number of arguments.

“I know... But that doesn’t make it any  easier .” Chat stepped away from Ladybug, brushing himself off. 

“The quicker we get rid of Hawkmoth- the quicker things can go back as they were.” Ladybug looked  astray; her face  contorted into a  solemn expression. In the distance, a  restaurant window had Anti Hero signs for them. It was okay if the people who had once loved them now loathed their very existence- as long as they were safe. 

“Easier said than done. We’ve been trying to find him for almost a year-.” 

“I think one of us should get captured on purpose.” Ladybug  interrupted ,  watching Chat Noir’s face drop. 

“You’re joking, sorry bugaboo but you’ve  completely lost it.” Chat scoffed, kicking at the ground as his anxiety ate him up at being so close to someone he once deeply loved and cared for. He dreamt of everything going back as it was. Back to the time where  everything was simple. But now, just as he did as a civilian- he had to act in a part he did not want. He had to act like a monster for the greater good.

“At least hear me out.” She spoke softly. Nothing she did was  supposed to hurt him. This wasn’t about  them; it was about Paris. It had always been about the people. As much as it pained her to continue the cold shoulder on her beloved  Kitty, she had no choice. She knew how liberated he felt as Chat Noir-and she wanted to protect that. 

“Fine. What’s the plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> [Spelling Mistakes will be fixed soon!]  
> Hello! Short chapter here to start this planned fan fiction for this Miraculous Vigilante AU!  
> This Fanfiction will have darker themes compared to the show and lots and lots of sweet angst! I will put trigger warnings at the start of each chapter ^^  
> I will be making official references and artwork for this series on my Instagram account @Beeliss_ !  
> Thank you so much for reading! You're Miraculous <3


End file.
